


Not Too Late

by rescueme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, change in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rescueme/pseuds/rescueme
Summary: Loki and Thor reunite on Asgard both emotionally and sexually before journeying to Earth in search of Odin. After Loki falls from the Bifrost first and lands in Sakaar, he realizes he has a secret and a new reason to survive. When he is reunited with Thor, they must work together to overcome their differences in order to battle Hela and protect this new life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to cope with the upcoming Infinity War and so I wrote this

"Alright, I yield!" 

Loki phases out of his Odin spell, revealing himself, as he ducks out of the way of Mjölnir's path, and the hammer soars back into Thor's hand. The two men stand alone in the gallery below the Asgardian theater, where Thor had dragged Loki, still appearing as Odin, down and out of the gaze of the curious and murmuring public. Now Loki turns, holding his hands up in surrender, slowly raising his eyes to look up at his brother, who stares at him with anger and betrayal burning in his gaze. 

"How could you do this?" Thor asks, his voice gruff and low, staring at his adopted brother. 

"You just had to come back, didn't you?" Loki asks, raising his voice as though he is still performing for Thor, and forcing himself to laugh, as though there is no hurt or anguish simmering below the surface. "Everything was just fine without you. Asgard was prospering; you've ruined everything-" 

"The nine realms are in chaos, enemies of Asgard are plotting our demise, and what were you doing?" Thor snaps, cutting Loki off and storming closer, as Loki clenches his jaw, staring up at Thor unwaveringly. 

"You left for Midgard," Loki states quietly, his clear blue eyes staring up at the other god in a challenge. "You left for some mortal woman, you were leaving this realm behind, you have no business being back-" 

"I left to search for the Infinity Stones," Thor responds, lowering his voice. "I left to find answers, to stop the end of our people, the demolition of our home, and you were gone." He pauses, his eyes growing far away and saddened. "You were dead." 

Loki gazes back at Thor, his eyes beginning to shimmer, lined with the beginning of tears. "You would never have chosen me," Loki replies softly. "You were always choosing her." 

Thor reaches up, his palm clutching the back of Loki's head, cradling his neck. "I was always choosing you, brother," Thor hisses back, his own eyes shining with tears. "But how many times did you leave me? How many times did you disappear?" 

Loki feels the weight of Thor's question settle over them heavily, and he looks deeply into Thor's crystal blue eyes. 

"I'm here now." 

The moment between them is urgent and passionate, raw and livid, because just like so many times before, they know they are fighting against time, against reality, against any hope that what they have will last. Like always, they are both poised to imagine this time as the last time, so when Thor takes Loki and pulls down his trousers, pressing the smaller man to a pillar as Loki wraps his arms around Thor's shoulders, closing his eyes, he imagines that he is not a false-Asgardian, a Jotun disguised, a Frost Giant by blood, but simply another man. 

From their childhood of holding hands behind the palace and sneaking kisses in the gardens, to when Loki discovered his true geneaology, and they fucked in secret in their chambers, palms clamped over mouths, suppressing cries of pleasure, they told no one of their urges for one another, or how doomed their path seemed to be. Their sex was always so rough and fast, as though hurrying to get their needs met, to get their fix, hiding the shame and secrecy of it, and so rarely did they kiss that neither seemed willing to bridge that gap anymore. Kissing seemed so much more intimate than fucking-- too real, too loving, too tender. 

Now, Thor cradles Loki's neck and pushes inside him, sweat building on his brow and temple, as they both gasp and moan, taking pleasure in a pint-up release, and Thor imagines there is no one else in the world. That they are the only ones left alive. He had thought he had lost Loki, that he would never get the chance to hold him again, to feel his body against his, his breath on his cheek, his eyes gazing into his, and he had thought that with Loki gone he would never feel true happiness ever again. No one but Loki could ever truly understand him. No one but Loki knows everything about him. No one but Loki knows him, in his entirety, and accepts him. But no one can hurt him like Loki. 

Thor had hoped he was done having his heart broken, and having his chest ache from betrayal. But his brother is back; he is back in his arms. And as Thor pushes into him, he knows that he is welcoming more hurt. But like before, he never really had a choice. When it comes to Loki, he has always felt hopeless to something at play much larger than himself. Something like fate. 

As Thor climaxes and gasps, his eyes clenched shut, his jaw grinding, Loki's bends his head back, gasping deeply, panting against him. Thor opens his eyes, sweaty and fatigued, and watches the ecstasy and rush of the moment fade from his adopted brother's face, as reality settles in around them once more. Life, and the weight of it, separates them. Thor lowers Loki down and releases him, backing up, as both men pull up their clothes and straighten, suddenly unable to look at one another. 

"What did you do with Father?" Thor asks finally, his voice low. "Where is he?" 

Loki sighs, frustrated but giving in, as Mjölnir soars back into Thor's palm. "I'll show you where he is."


	2. Chapter 2

On the streets of New York, both men stand in their somewhat-casual-clothes with their arms crossed, staring at the demolition sight of Shady Acres Care Home. 

"I swear I left him right here," Loki states firmly. 

"Great planning," Thor retorts, then turns to Loki, anger back in his eyes. "I can't believe you're alive. I saw you die. I cried for you, I mourned for you." 

"I'm...honored," Loki replies haltingly. 

"Why do you always do this to me?" Thor responds hotly. 

"Not everything is about you," Loki answers, brow furrowing. "You wanted independence from Asgard, you wanted your precious Earth, you wanted to be free to travel the Cosmos and leave Asgard behind. You wanted to leave me behind too." Loki turns away, staring ahead. "You were happy I was gone." 

Thor feels the slap of that statement hit him like a stab in the chest. "How could you say such things?" He hisses. "You know that's not true. You know I wanted you with me-" 

Loki is about to shake his head when the ground beneath him begins to twist, a shimmer of crackling yellow light encircling him, and his eyes grow wide as he begins to shout, before falling into a void of blackness. 

\---- 

One second they are standing in front of Dr. Strange, the next they are in a lush, cool field in Norway, and Loki is toppling over onto the grass. Thor reaches over to help him up, but Loki jerks his hand away spitefully, rising on his own. Before them, the form of Odin stands gazing out at sea on a cliff edge, wind buffeting the grass. 

Thor walks forward first, leaving Loki behind, who pauses, gathering his breath. Thor walks with no fear, but Loki feels his heart grow heavy and cold in his chest. As understood as he always felt by Thor, Odin could never understand him. Odin: the source of his greatest pains, his greatest fears. 

"Father, it's us," Thor says softly, as Loki moves to stand on Odin's other side, keeping his head bowed. 

"My sons," Their father murmurs peacefully, keeping his eye out at the turbulent, blue sea. "I've been waiting for you." 

The calmness in Odin's voice surprises Loki, who raises his gaze slowly, taking in Odin's older face. 

"Father, we've come to take you home," Thor insists. 

"Your mother," Odin muses, not replying. "She calls me." He turns to Loki, looking at him in a way that seems to say all is forgiven, and the pain of the mention of Frigga is enough to make Loki's heart clench, his breath catching in his throat. "Do you hear it?" 

"Loki," Thor whispers, desperation tight in his voice. "Lift your magic." 

But Loki can only shake his head, looking over at his brother, helpless and confused by the source of Odin's tired voice. Odin only chuckles, looking to Loki once more. 

"It took me some time to break free from your spell," He states. "Frigga would have been proud." 

Pain ripples across Loki's face, raw and unchecked, as Thor watches, swallowing hard. 

"She always knew you best," Odin continues quietly. "Knew your full potential when I did not." 

Loki wants to tell Odin that perhaps he does not know him at all, perhaps he doesn't know either of them. But the moment for anger is gone. There is only quiet resignation here, and Odin leads them back to sit against the rock, watching the horizon. 

"I failed you," Odin says dejectedly. "Ragnarok is approaching. I cannot keep her away any longer. She is coming." 

"Who?" Thor asks franticly, as Loki looks down, feeling horribly out of place. 

"The goddess of death, Hela," Odin replies quietly. "My firstborn. She was born to Frigga and I long before you. She was vicious and calculated. Her appetites grew beyond my control, so I imprisoned her, and locked her away. We had you then, Thor, our heir, my successor. But now she is coming. And you must face her together, without me." 

Thor looks over at Loki, shock and grief evident in his face, and Loki swallows, not knowing what to say. 

"I love you, my sons," Odin says, and the meaning of the statement shocks Loki, jerking his blue gaze up and over to his father. As they watch, Odin fades, evaporating into a golden mist that rises and sails higher and away, over the stormy sea. Loki feels the depth of Odin's absence like a chasm opening around him, and the velocity of Thor's grief in the crackling of storm clouds, the rumbling of thunder that builds above them. 

"Brother," Loki starts, trying to soothe him, to abate the situation. "I didn't know-" 

"This was your doing," Thor growls, pulling his piercing blue eyes to stare up at Loki. "You put him into exile, you threw him from the throne!" 

"His powers were already weakening," Loki counters desperately. "I could never have bewitched him otherwise! He chose to remain here, he could have returned once he broke free!" 

Behind them there is a rippling crackle, and both gods turn, seeing a portal of hellish green burst into the air before them. They need only lock eyes for a moment before they know; they will fight this threat together, side by side, like so many before. 

\----- 

The bifrost soars around them, swallowing them up into a curtain of rainbow light zooming upwards, until Thor looks down, and sees the vengeful Hela approaching his brother, her arm raised. 

"Loki!" Thor screams, terror and alarm filling his voice, as Loki looks down, gasping as he sees her, raising an arm to defend against her sword as she flings a knife towards him, hitting Loki sideways so that he flies out of the bifrost, his cry ringing in Thor's ears.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Thor saw Loki, he was terrified, pissed off, trapped to a strange, metal chair, and staring at a weird old man called the Grandmaster. Seeing Loki approaching him, fear in his eyes and a fake smile plastered on his face, Thor felt huge relief. 

"Loki, help me out of this chair!" 

"I can't," Loki whispers, glancing around nervously, his eyes darting. 

"What? Why not?" Thor asks, confusion scrambling him. "Wait, where's your chair?" 

"I didn't get a chair," Loki struggles to explain, tripping over his words, acutely aware of the pressure of Thor's eyes on him. Fuck; he has missed that gaze. And a tiny part of him, the sliver of him that was terrified, had hoped never to see those eyes again. "The bifrost dropped me out here weeks ago. Well..." He takes a deep breath. "Months ago." 

"Months?!" Thor starts, struggling to keep his voice down, fighting against his restraints. "How long ago?" 

"Um..." Loki pauses, swallowing hard and glancing down. To him, it has felt like an eternity. "Over three." 

"You've been here for three months?" Thor gapes, staring at his adopted brother, donned in new protective armor and a yellow cloak spilling behind him. 

"Over three," Loki whispers, as Thor furrows his eyebrows, a question on his lips. 

"Time works differently here," The Grandmaster states, suddenly right beside them, and both men jump. "It runs slower. On any other world I'd be millions of years old, but here..." 

The older man shoots Loki a strange look, half-flirting and half-knowing, as the god of mischief struggles to nod and also look away, clear awkwardness on his face as Thor furrows his brow, confusion and anger beginning to simmer. 

"Loki, did you-" 

"Brother-" Loki starts, eyes widening, and the Grandmaster's eyes widen with slight amusement. 

"He's your brother?" 

Thor is nodding as Loki cuts him off, speaking haltingly, swallowing hard. 

"Not really. Adopted. We-- it's--it's complicated." 

"I'm sure there's some story there," The Grandmaster comments, winking, and Loki looks down, glancing sideways at Thor, who still wears a very confused expression. "Long backstory, hidden secrets, ugly truths, heartbreak-" 

"Take this thing out of my neck and I'll show you ugly," Thor spits, and Loki's eyes widen at the gesture. The Grandmaster only laughs, chuckling to himself. 

"Oh look, you're threatening me. Come this way, and I will show you to my champion." 

"Wait!" Thor cries, as his chair begins to move away, no longer able to see Loki, who watches from behind, his heart pounding in his chest. "Loki!"


	4. Chapter 4

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Loki asks, his voice hollow against the metal walls. "Being told you're one thing, then learning it's all a fiction." 

Thor turns around, leaning back against the wall and giving Loki a saddened, exhausted look. With one hand, he beings tossing bits of rock at the apparition of his brother, that sail through his chest and bounce off the walls. 

"I couldn't really come here," Loki begins to explain, gesturing around him with his arms. "I don't have the access codes, and I can't pass through the electronic shields. It was too risky-" 

"You've been here for three months?" Thor asks, cutting him off, frustration evident in his tone and hurt, shining eyes. Loki flinches, swallowing. "What have you been doing all that time? Didn't you try to stop Hela and get back?" 

"Yes," Loki protests. "At first,when I didn't know when you were, I tried, but someone has turned off the bifrost." He sighs, defeated, looking down. "But perhaps... we shouldn't go back. Our sister," He trips over the word, then gathers himself. "She destroyed your hammer like a piece of glass. She's stronger than you-- she is stronger than both of us. We can't save Asgard." 

"Asgard is our home," Thor argues back, his voice growing deep. "We can't leave our people to die." 

"Your people," Loki points out, but Thor only looks away, aghast. 

"Don't start that with me," He snaps. "You ruled them! You had no problem playing as their king. And now they need you!" 

Loki bites his lip, shaking his head, refusing to look up. "It's too risky. I've earned the favor of the Grandmaster. He's a lunatic, but he can be reasoned with. Eventually, perhaps an accident befalls him, and I can get you out of here." 

"Hela grows stronger the longer she remains on Asgard," Thor responds angrily, batting away Loki's plan. "She will destroy our world and move on to every other world. Her drive cannot be contained." 

Loki looks away, remaining silent, his brow creased with worry and thought. Across from him, Thor exhales, looking up at the dark-haired man. 

"How did you earn his favor?" He asks with bitter sadness. "The same way you earned mine?" 

"Why?" The other god asks, bringing his light blue eyes up, shining with hot tears, and meets Thor's gaze. "Jealous, brother?" 

"You have always been one to do whatever it takes for your own ambitions," Thor murmurs. "I don't understand why you won't do it now. You are never one to talk of risk. We would be risking our lives, not something we haven't done before. What else is there to lose?" 

Loki feels the weight of those words on his chest like a stone. His throat grows thick, and he looks away, blinking rapidly. 

"You would risk it all for Asgard?" 

"For the innocent people," Thor counters passionately. "The innocent people who will die because of our father's mistakes, because of our family's past. We must put an end to all that. Father is dead." 

Loki looks over at Thor, and the message that passes between them is clear and blatant: They are free. But will they allow themselves to be free? 

"I can't," Loki states, as Thor shakes his head in disappointment. 

The black-haired god watches his brother's frustration and anger. After a moment, he disappears, his form fading from the tunnel.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki watches, polarized, in the Grandmaster's suit as Thor and Hulk face off, throwing massive punches, leaping at each other, shouting and yelling, as all the while Thor tries to get Loki's attention, pointing to the Hulk as though he and Loki are all friends. Staring into the enraged eyes of the gigantic, green monster, Loki feels the amused eyes of the Grandmaster on him, delighted at the dramatic turn of events, and the fear that floods through his veins. His heart hammers in his chest, and his arms sit stiffly in his lap. 

As Thor and Hulk clash once more, and the Grandmaster finally intervenes, Loki stands and takes a shaky breath, stumbling backwards on wobbly legs, his eyes wide and unblinking. 

"I have to get off this planet." 

\----- 

Loki is distracted from his plans of lying low and seeking a way off Sakaar on the Grandmaster's ships when he is pulled aside around a week later, and brought before the Grandmaster in the main hall. To his surprise, Scrapper 142 is being marched up alongside him, her face set in a look of annoyance. Loki keeps his head held high and his back straight, attempting not to show any weakness or hesitation, despite the intimidating armed guards that flank them on either side. They come to a stop before the Grandmaster, with Loki keeping his face impassive. 

"I'm upset!" The Grandmaster chimes, his voice echoing in the chamber as he stands on a hovercraft over them. "I'm very upset. And you know what I like about being upset? The blame. My precious champion has come up missing. And it's all because of that Lord of Thunder guy-- it's all because of him!" The Grandmaster points at Loki. "Your brother." 

Loki shifts his eyes away, attempting to shake his head, and the Grandmaster sighs. 

"Adopted brother or something, whatever the relationship is, it's certainly very complicated, I'm sure there's a long, secret, dramatic history." 

Loki can feel Scrapper 142's eyes on him, looking for a reaction, but Loki gives none, simply looking away and clenching his jaw. 

The Grandmaster turns his pointing finger to the scrapper. "And he's your contender! You found him." 

Loki feels a twinge of jealousy at that mention, thinking of this woman being the one to find Thor in the outer trash dumps of Sakaar. "My dear Grandmaster," He speaks up, straightening. "If you give me 12 hours, I can return them both to you, alive." 

"I can do it in two," Scrapper 142 speaks up, and Loki bites his tongue. 

"I can do it in one," He counters, feeling his heart grow heavy. 

"Hmmm," The Grandmaster muses, glancing from one to the other, amusement overriding his anger. "You know what? I woke up this morning thinking about a public execution." 

Loki's throat grows dry, his hands tingling. 

"But I'll settle for this little competition thing," The Grandmaster decides. "So, well, you're on the clock. Go!" 

Loki turns as they exit the chamber, adrenaline pumping through his veins, mixed with a horrible, sickening feeling of fear, and watches as Scrapper 142 walks past him, turning through automatic doors. He hurries to catch up with her-- he needs any help he can get. Perhaps she, the rescuer of Thor, might have aided him. 

"What have you done?" He asks her, raising his voice. 

She scoffs in response. "I don't answer to you, lackey." 

Loki feels anger pitch in his chest, and he reaches out, grasping her arm. "It's Loki. And I need to know where my brother is." 

She slaps off his hand, and as he raises his arm to grab her once more, scared she'll run without giving him answers, she sends a punch to his jaw, knocking his head back. Loki pauses, surprised, then lowers his bright blue eyes back down to her. 

"Why would you help my brother and that green giant escape?" He asks, his voice growing louder. 

"I don't help anyone," Scrapper 142 counters, drawing her knife. "Especially not you." 

Loki sees the glint of her blade and draws his in response, as she comes forward and he fights her off, dodging her knife with a wide girth and pinning her arm, his eyes taking in the notable tattoo along her forearm. 

"You're a Valkyrie," He gasps out, and in response she lunges backwards, pulling out of his grasp and sending a kick to his chest that sends him sailing backwards, slamming into the wall. 

"No, don't!" The words come out of him before he can stop them, bursting out his throat, as Loki gasps for air, the wind knocked out of him, his arms crossed across his body as the Valkyrie moves forward, menacing anger in her eyes, her knife drawn. "Please, don't!" 

"You beg now, traitor?" She taunts him, grabbing the collar of Loki's suit and dragging him up onto his feet, into a standing position. Her knee comes up, to pin him by the abdomen, and Loki jerks back, wild fear in his eyes, and he sees how his flinching reaction registers in the woman's face, puzzlement crossing over her features. Her eyes track downwards, and she sees where Loki's hands are resting. 

They are cupped, one over the other, around the lower section of his abdomen. The lower section, that she now sees from up close, is ever so slightly distended, protruding outwards. 

"I don't beg for me," Loki gasps out, as Valkyrie stares back at him, her eyes wide and shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is some discussion about Brunhilde being Valkyrie's real name, but I wanted to wait until that is confirmed so for now her name will be Valkyrie!!

Valkyrie jerks away from Loki, her eyes wide, raising her hands to her temples as she passes the metal corridor. 

"How is that possible?" She spits out, whirling on the dark-haired god. "Asgardian men can't- can't-" 

"I'm not Asgardian," Loki interrupts her, keeping his voice slow and soft, as he straightens, removing his arms from over his abdomen, and holds his left arm out to her. Valkyrie's eyes squint and then widen with shock as Loki's fingertips and hand shift from their pale skin color to an icy, deep blue. "I am Jotun by birth." 

Valkyrie's eyes shift from Loki's blue hand to his blue eyes, realization flashing in her eyes. "You're a...Frost Giant? But...you are Odin's son, the second prince of Asgard-" 

"Yes," Loki replies, lowering his hand, letting it fade back to its pale tone, and steps closer, imploring Valkyrie to listen. "Odin found me and adopted me after the war with Jotunheim. He raised me as his son, as Thor's brother. The spare to the heir." Loki swallows, looking down as he gathers his next words. "I was born to Laufey, king of Jotunheim. The Jotuns possess both anatomy." 

"What do you want from me?" Valkyrie asks bluntly, looking up to meet the prince's eyes. 

Loki does not break eye contact. "I need to find my brother," He answers firmly. "And I need safe passage off this planet." 

\---- 

Thor and Bruce Banner enter Valkyrie's quarters apprehensively, not knowing what to find, until Thor starts, flinching, as he sees Loki standing across from him by the window, fiddling with his sleeves. Loki looks up at him, and for a moment the two men lock eyes, their gazes deep and layered, as Bruce Banner jumps at the sight of Loki, gesturing at him fearfully. 

"Whoa," He starts. "Hey, that's Loki. Last time I saw him-" 

"Yes, yes," Thor says, trying to shush him, but Bruce approaches him anyway, curiosity driving him forward, his eyes wide, as Loki looks back at him, giving away nothing. 

"Last time I saw you, you were trying to destroy the planet. Where are you at these days?"

Loki looks at Bruce, and raises his eyes to Thor's, keeping his face smooth and impenetrable. "It varies from moment to moment," He answers softly, his voice low. Bruce stares back at him, surprised and slightly concerned. 

"He's here to help us get off this trash heap," Valkyrie interrupts, uncorking a bottle of liquor behind them. "He has the access codes to the Grandmaster's ships." 

"And what do you want in return?" Thor asks, his eyes never leaving Loki, his brow furrowed, stepping closer to his brother and keeping his tone low. 

"I have run out of favor with the Grandmaster," Loki states, the words coming out slowly, as though stuck in his throat. "I need passage off this rock."

"Oh, you have run out of favor?" Thor asks, his voice growing to slightly taunting. "Did he finally have enough of you? Or did he see that ways you used him too?" 

The words sting Loki, a ripple of hurt facing through his bright, clear eyes, before he replies, his voice steely and cold. "I did not do what you think, brother. I kept my distance from him. We were never intimate! But I made friends with him, I served him, I did what I had to do to..." He trails off, taking a breath. "To survive. Not all of us can punch our way out of danger. Not all of us have your strength. But I kept my dignity, unlike what you think of me." 

Next to them, Bruce Banner and Valkyrie stare at the two princes, Loki's words settling in the air around them. Valkyrie's brow furrows, her dark brown eyes moving from the dark-haired man to the blonde. Both men are clearly hurting and staring at one another, anger simmering between them. 

"I'm sorry, Loki," Thor responds finally, his voice low and soft. "That was wrong of me. Forgive me."

Loki stares back at Thor, aching so much to forgive him, as Bruce leans forward, raising his hand. 

"Uh, not to interrupt here," He begins, as all eyes swivel to him. "But I was just talking to him a minute ago, and he was ready to kill us at any minute." 

"We can trust him," Valkyrie states, her hands resting on her hips, her eyes leveled on the god of mischief, who looks back at her silently. "Now let's go. We don't have a lot of time."


	7. Chapter 7

As Thor and Loki stand side by side, weapons at the ready, Loki punching in the password for the corridor to the Grandmaster's ships, Thor moves closer to the dark haired man, his blue eyes leveled on him. 

"Look, we should talk," He murmurs, his voice low. 

Loki's icy blue eyes look up, staring back at his brother. "Now is not the time," He states, turning back to the keypad. 

"You want passage off this planet but you won't go back to Asgard?" Thor persists, leaning forward. "Our people need you, I need you. We need your help-" 

"It's too dangerous," Loki insists, opening the doors and grabbing a gun, following his fellow god as they shoot the incoming guards, moving across the corridor towards an elevator. 

"When has that ever stopped us before?" Thor asks, trying to be lighthearted, shooting the blaster beside Loki, who does not share his cheer, his expression remaining grave. 

"Not all of us can share your brazen confidence," Loki manages, clenching his jaw. 

They reach the elevator as Loki drops his weapon, punching in the code, and as the doors open he is greeted by a shouting, alien guard, pointing his gun in the god's face. Loki starts, paling, his hands going up instantly, as Thor blasts the man from behind him and walks past Loki into the elevator, giving him a strange look of confusion at the look of pure terror on Loki's face. 

Taking a deep breath, the dark haired god follows Thor into the elevator. They stand together, side by side, in a heavy silence. Loki's heart pounds in his chest, his eyes downcast. 

"I'm better off not joining this fight," He says softly. "Staying somewhere far away. I've done enough harm as it is." 

"Loki, I did terrible things to you when we were younger," Thor admits after a moment, inhaling deeply, glancing at the other god. "I treated you horribly at times, I know that. But I always thought the world of you. Even when we fought, even when we were..." He trails off, coughing, as Loki glances at him sideways, then straightens. "I thought we would fight side-by-side together forever. I thought we would always be...together. And I should have said that more. But I am telling you now." 

Loki looks up at Thor, his blue eyes growing wide, letting those words sink in. 

"I don't want you to stay behind in this fight," Thor argues softly, leaning towards Loki. "I want you there beside us." He reaches out his palm, letting it rest on Loki's shoulder, smoothing his lover's suit, squeezing comfortably. 

But Loki feels his heart clench at the touch, ready to plummet in his chest. He knows how this goes-- a quick, fast, sweaty fuck in the elevator, then a hasty repositioning of clothes and straightening of faces, and everything goes back to the way it was before: tense moments of silence, aching bitterness, unresolved desire, unspoken insinuations. Nothing is ever fixed, nothing is ever answered. They use each other as a balm, and their sex is a Band-Aid, silencing questions for later, taping themselves back together, getting their needs met, but nothing that is truly needed is ever given. 

"This is not about want anymore, brother," Loki answers softly, his voice falling, and moves his arm away, out of Thor's grasp. The blonde-haired man's face falters, confused, hurt, worried, a complex swirl of emotions crossing his face with the furrow of his brow. 

"Hey," He tries to change the subject, clearing his throat. "Let's do 'Get Help'. Come on, you love it-" 

"No," Loki interrupts, raising his hand, but Thor continues. 

"Do you have another plan?" 

"Not that one." Loki manages, his teeth grinding.

"Why not?" Thor snaps, his anger at being dismissed rising, his hurt and shame, and Loki feels his blood boiling, his pulse pounding, and with a flash of movement he reaches out, stopping the elevator mid-motion, then grabs Thor's hand, and presses the other man's large palm against his rounded, lower abdomen. 

Loki does not move, he stares right into Thor's eyes, as though daring the other man to look away, as the two men stare at one another, Thor's palm still pressed against the noticeable bump, both of them barely daring to breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

"Loki..." Thor breathes, pale blue eyes going wide, shock falling across his face. Yet his hand does not move, it does not wrench away from beneath his brother's, from the taunt, rounded skin underneath the suit. 

"We always knew it could happen, brother," Loki murmurs, his voice slightly taunting, his face and blue eyes hollow-- awaiting the pain. Fearing the retribution. "Here is where I am truly of Jotunheim." 

"L-Loki," Thor stammers in his deep voice, then stumbles backwards, his hand pulling away from beneath the other god's, staggering back to put his palms up against the glass of the elevator, lowering his head down beneath his shoulders as though gasping for breath. "Is that really a baby? There's a baby in there?" 

Loki frowns, tilting his head. "That's how it works, yes." 

"But, you can't have a baby," Thor stammers out, shock still numbing his words. "I mean, you're a fugitive, this isn't a safe place for a baby, could you even hold it-?" 

Loki lowers his arms to his sides, leveling his gaze on Thor. "I would not lie about this, brother," His eyes grow downcast, looking away. "After I landed on Sakaar I befriended the Grandmaster and his entourage. I attended their parties, I performed small magic for their amusement. But after a few weeks, about a month after I arrived, sickness took over me. I had to project a fake appearance of health when beneath I was withering away. The physical toll was immense at first, but I have hidden it from the Grandmaster. He knows nothing of this, but the second he does I am a burden to him. And that is why I must get off this rock. This isn't about me anymore." 

"You figured it out a month after you landed here?" Thor asks, brow furrowing, the pieces of the puzzle working together in his brain. "You've been here over three...you're...you're three months pregnant?" 

Loki stares back at Thor, giving nothing away. "Yes." 

Thor lets out a breath, stumbling backwards, his eyes growing wide. "Before...before Sakaar? This is from before Sakaar?" 

Loki nods once more, his mouth a thin line. "Yes." 

Thor clenches his jaw, his eyes fixed on some distant spot far away, his nostrils flaring as he gathers his breath.

"We don't have much time," Loki interjects, extending his hands. "The Grandmaster has given us only one hour to return to him. If Brunnhilde and I don't appear he will send his people after us and he will melt us all into mush. We need to get aboard that ship and get through the Anus-" 

"Loki," Thor says, and with that word silences the other man. The two gods, the two brothers, stand opposite one another, Loki's heart aching, his eyes growing damp and misty, as Thor gathers himself, straightening and swallowing, preparing for the words. 

"Are you with my child?" 

Loki gazes back up at the taller, short-haired man, his long face weathered with emotion. "There was only ever you, Thor." 

Thor lets out a gasp, his arms raising up above his head, exhaling deeply, and Loki closes his eyes, letting the weight of finally revealing the truth settle over him, before he opens his eyes once more, seeing Thor pacing in the elevator car, then glance back at Loki, before pressing the button to reactivate the lift, bringing them down to the cargo hold.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor and Loki do not speak as they board the Grandmaster's party ship, launching it up from inside the hanger. Loki straps himself down into the seat beside Thor, who focuses on driving, dodging the patrol cars that shoot through the air of Sakaar around them. 

"How could you not tell me?" Thor asks finally, frustration tight in his voice. "I mean, when I got here, if you had told me then-" 

"I was safe with the Grandmaster," Loki counters. "I didn't know for how long, or if you would ever escape. What was I supposed to do? Risk everything just to tell you? And then what, brother?" Loki asks, his voice growing sharp with a taint of hurt. "You would have accepted this fate? You would accept this child? And accept what we...what we are...what we mean to each other?" 

Thor clenches his jaw, not responding as he swerves the ship around a looming tower. They both know Loki is right-- neither of them have ever wanted to acknowledge what their trysts and fucking and deep bond meant and could possibly one day mean. For centuries they got by with sideways glances, and fast and vicious sex in their chambers on Asgard. Always there was an anger to it, a heavy degree of shame, and pain. Always wanting more. Always craving more, yet turning it away. 

"I thought you used spells," Thor responds, his voice low and deep. "Some sort of magic to prevent this kind of situation-" 

"This was out of my control, Thor," Loki spits now, jerking his head to the side, his clear blue eyes boring into the other man, whose eyes remain focused on flying. "I never wanted this to happen, believe me. Not ever, and especially not with you." 

Those words seem to settle in the air between them like dust, a layer of guilt and acceptance. Thor does not speak, his face does not change, as beside him Loki faces forward, turning towards the windshield, and despite himself he lowers his hands down to his slightly rounded abdomen, feeling the firm slope beneath his suit, the small growth that has begun within him. 

"I didn't mean that," Loki murmurs after a moment, his gaze downcast, speaking to Thor, but his voice low and quiet, perhaps addressing himself as well. "I don't know why I said that. It is not even true. Yes, I did not plan for this to happen. In truth, I was afraid." 

"You're not afraid anymore?" Thor asks, his voice thick, as their ship approaches Brunnhilde's, and Thor flips several switches to open the back floor. Loki, in response, stares up at the massive Devil's Anus surging before them. 

"Yes," He replies. "Of course I am afraid. Whatever this child becomes, it is half of me and half of you. It is half the god of thunder." 

"Aaaaaaahhhh!!!" 

There is chaotic, terrified screaming, and both Thor and Loki look back to see the form of Bruce Banner hurtling through the open floor panels up into the ship, slamming onto the sliding floor. 

"Hold on, Banner!" Thor calls back. "We've got ships on our tail!" 

"Oh God," Bruce mumbles, stumbling to his feet and gripping onto the back of Thor's chair, disoriented and stunned, still panting. His eyes catch sight of Loki sitting beside him and widen. "Holy shit, he's still here." 

"Yes Bruce," Loki replies, offering a tight-lipped smile. "I am still here." 

"Are you still trying to kill us?" The doctor asks, arching his brow fearfully. Loki lowers his eyes, looking over at Thor, whose own face is resolute, hiding the swirling fear within. 

"I never was," The god of mischief replies.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here we go!" Brunnhilde cries, steering the ship further forward through the magenta atmosphere of the Devil's Anus, the power of the collapsing star shaking the vehicle as they crash and jolt against falling debris, spinning meteorites, and scattered junk. Thor squints, his teeth gritting against the force, as Bruce clenches the sides of his seat and closes his eyes, while Loki sits strapped in the back behind Brunnhilde, his clear blue eyes opened wide, his features paling as he takes in the bright light speeding towards them, growing wider and wider, overwhelming them until-- 

There is an eerie calmness that seems to float around them, filling the air. Everyone blinks, gasping, taking deep breaths, as the landscape around the ship takes shape. Floating in the quiet of space, they sit poised in front of the towering realm of Asgard. 

"Is everyone alright?" Thor asks loudly, trying to crane his head back in the seat to look at everyone. 

"Yeah, yeah," Bruce is responding, still clearly in shock, checking his chest and neck. "Whoa, oh my god. Is that- is that where you live? Jesus, it's like a freaking island-" 

They are all interrupted by the sounds of retching behind them. Thor sits up, turning around, as Brunnhilde continues to fly the ship, straight-faced, and Bruce starts, staring wide-eyed over at Loki beside him, as though he cannot believe what he is witnessing. 

The god of mischief is vomiting into a box behind Brunnhilde's seat, his facial features drained of color, his skin taking on a slick, sweaty sheen. Beads of sweat drip around his temples and into his long, curled black hair. The god takes a deep breath, his thin shoulders heaving, before he straightens, eyeing the other man as he wipes his mouth. 

"What?" He asks tiredly, still trying to catch his breath. "You've never seen ship-sickness?" 

"You're a god," Bruce starts to say, gesturing to Loki, turning to Thor. "He's a god, why would-?" 

"Yes, yes," Thor snaps hurriedly, shutting Banner up, and leaning closer to his brother. "Loki, are you alright?" 

"Fine," Loki responds sharply, still panting, wiping the pools of sweat that formed across his brow. "Just fine." He exhales heavily though his mouth, closing his eyes, and Thor nods slowly, his brow furrowed, concern clear in his eyes. 

"We're coming up on it," Brunnhilde interjects, diverting attention, and entranced, Bruce stands up, leaning over Thor's seat to stare at the world of Asgard as they sail over it, flying over the Bifrost and the palace, the deserted city below. 

"Here, she's in the mountains," Brunnhilde says, pointing to the heat signatures beeping on their virtual map. "The people are there. She's coming for them." 

"Drop me off at the palace and I'll draw her away," Thor says, his voice low and deep, but Loki hears him nonetheless, and unbuckles himself, rising up to stand beside Banner, the color beginning to return to his sallow cheeks. 

"And get yourself killed?" He asks, concern evident in his tone. 

"The people of Asgard need us," Thor counters, keeping his gaze focused out the windshield. "I need you three to get them off Asgard while I fight Hela. Heimdall has the sword to open the Bifrost. Valkyrie, Banner, protect them. Loki, you stay back." 

"What, why?" Banner protests, gesturing to the dark haired man. "He's a god, we need his magic! Maybe he can cast some spell-" 

"Spells only," Thor interrupts, rising to move towards the back of the ship, giving Loki a knowing, deep look as he passes. Their eyes lock, and Loki cannot hide the pure terror that fills his own. "Loki stays back from the fighting." 

Bruce looks ready to protest, but as he opens his mouth Brunnhilde sends him a withering look, shaking her head. She lowers the ship beside the palace, as Thor prepares to jump. 

"Brother..." Loki starts, turning back, stepping closer to the other man. The words seem to be caught in his throat, trapped within him. He swallows, his eyes staring back at the other man. "Don't die." 

"Wouldn't dare," Thor responds, looking back at his brother, his tone serious. "Now, you better be here when I get back. All of you." 

With that, the god of thunder jumps from the ship, falling down on to the road below, as Loki stands facing the space where his brother once stood, fighting back fear.


	11. Chapter 11

Korg's ship is lowering itself down alongside the Bifrost as Loki, Bruce, and Brunnhilde stand on the shimmering bridge, the people of Asgard running towards them to flee off the world through the bridge. But all of the sudden there is a low, humming growl thrumming through the air. The three people look back, and their eyes widen as they see the form of a massive, hulking black wolf standing in front of the Bifrost gate, his head bowed, green eyes piercing, snout snarling. 

"Oh shit," Brunnhilde mutters, her brown eyes widening as she takes in the beast in the distance. 

"We have to get the people onto the ship," Loki instructs, his knowing eyes looking back at Bruce. 

In front of them, the wolf begins to charge, massive paws peddling forwards, legs bounding, body surging closer and closer. Brunnhilde unsheathes her sword, as Loki extends his arms, knives appearing in his hands, and his golden helmet materializes across his scalp. 

"Thor told you to stay out of the fight," Brunnhilde warns, keeping her voice low.

"If there was ever a time now, Banner," Loki murmurs, lowering his head. Fear courses through his veins, his heart pounding in his chest as he forces it down, swallowing hard and readying his stance. 

"What are you talking about?" The valkyrie responds, tensing for battle, shooting the god a sideways glance. "Why is he even still here?" 

"You asked who I am," Bruce speaks up, stepping forward, looking back at the brunette woman. "I'll show you." 

Bruce walks forward, towards the galloping wolf, and as he turns his arms are already beginning to enlarge, green tint already flowing through his limbs, his legs sprouting, body rising, shoulders widening, shirt and pants ripping, until he is a hulking, muscular, green figure, and lets out a roar as he charges the wolf. 

"Whoa," Brunnhilde exhales beside Loki, her eyes widening, leaning backwards with surprise. Loki swallows hard, nodding and quickly turning away, towards the army of the green-eyed dead that surge towards the ship of fleeing Asgardians. Korg, Miek, and the Sakaar gladiators are standing before them, raising their weapons for battle. 

"This isn't over," Loki states, setting his jaw in place. 

"Hey," Brunnhilde protests, stepping closer to the black-haired god, reaching out to grab his wrist. "Get on that ship. The people will answer to you-- you're their prince. We can hold them off until your brother gets here." 

"What if Thor can't hold her off?" Loki counters. "What if she defeats him? She destroyed his hammer-" 

"Do not let your fear distract you, god," Brunnhilde hisses, her voice lowering, dragging Loki closer to her so she can stare directly into his wide, pale eyes. "It was once my sworn duty to protect the crown. If Thor is lost, you carry the future of Asgard." 

Loki stares back at the Asgardian woman, and wonders how much she knows. As a prince of Asgard, he is second in line to the throne. This child will be third. But this child is not only his. Who does she believe fathered this child? If not the Grandmaster, who does she believe is the other father of this baby? 

Loki nods, stepping back, and moving through the crowd of Asgardians to guide them onto his ship. As he does he sees Heimdall approaching, wielding the bifrost sword. 

"I saw you, even though you were far away," Heimdall remarks, his golden eyes gazing into Loki's, who nods, lowering his head, uncomfortable. "I have always seen you, son of Odin."

"Do you see everything?" He asks, not looking at the other man, looking anywhere but at him. 

"How many secrets must you carry?" Heimdall asks, his voice growing low. "You lock yourself away and you hide your heart as though to protect yourself, or to protect what you hold most dear-- what you fear will be taken from you. This young life grows and beats stronger with every passing day. This secret cannot remain hidden for much longer. Do not think you can shoulder this burden alone. You have never been alone." 

Loki's eyes look up, meeting Heimdall's before the other man turns to run towards the incoming army. Brunnhilde and the gladiators fight alongside him, and Loki can see them fighting, clashing, driving swords into the rotted, rusty armor. Behind him, the Hulk roars and splashes into the sea with the wolf, pushing its muzzle and grabbing its teeth. Around him, the people of Asgard scream and run forward, desperate to get on the ship. 

Loki's eyes widen as he sees several dead soldiers pushing past the barrier of the Revengers, stumbling forward as though to board the ship, and unsheathing his knives, Loki readies himself. With one blink he has projected forms of himself in a row of seven across the bridge, disorienting the incoming soldiers, who stumble to a stop, and one raises their ashen sword on the true form of the god. Loki fights back, the versions of himself stabbing their knives forward and slicing off the heads of the ghost-like beings. Loki dives under one, skidding to the side as his knife slices them in half. 

It is then, in the midst of the fighting, that Loki hears the rumble of thunder. 

He turns, looking up, to see a massive, white hot bolt of lightning explode through the sky and down into the palace of Asgard. With that huge crack and surge of energy, out comes the form of Thor, surrounded by lightning, electricity flowing through him, sailing down from the sky onto the Bifrost bridge as Loki looks on and smiles, the grin spreading across his face. Before he can move, there is a piercing, burning pain that sears through his body and freezes him in place. 

The other, projected forms of Loki vanish, leaving the god standing on the bridge, a green-eyed soldier below him, his rusted, dark sword embedded between Loki's left ribs. 

The god grits his teeth, sending a knife through the soldier's eye, before he stumbles back, the sword still in place, gasping for air, his eyes wide. Pain seems to blot his vision, fear running like a hot venom through his mouth and cheeks, adrenaline making his heart pound. Where one hand steadies the sword, the other lowers, clutching as his firm abdomen, as though containing the life within. 

"Loki!" 

Loki hears Thor's cry as he stumbles backwards, struggling to gasp for air, and crumples over onto one knee. He feels the blood beginning to pool in his left hand, seeping from around the sword's jagged blade, as his forces himself to gaze upwards, looking at the forms of his brother, Heimdall, and Brunnhilde running towards him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Loki, Loki!" Thor is shouting, and the lightning blast that explodes from his body electrifies the remaining army. Around them, the last of the Asgardians mount the ship, leaving Heimdall, the gladiators and Brunnhilde. Thor is running to his adopted brother's side, who struggles to stay kneeling, grasping his abdomen and the protruding sword with each hand, eyes wide. 

"It's in my lung, brother," Loki gasps out, struggling for a deep breath. "Please..." 

"Get help!" Thor screams, his voice rising to a roar. "Somebody, help him!" 

"We can get him back on the ship!" Brunnhilde cries, running closer. "They'll have to have medical supplies onboard." 

"What about-?" Loki gasps, looking up at Heimdall, his clear, blue eyes pleading. The other man nods, leveling his gaze with Loki's. 

"The wound is up high," He confirms. "As long as we can get the bleeding under control, the child should remain unharmed." 

"And this isn't over," Brunnhilde reminds them, turning back to look at the form of Hela sauntering closer on the bridge. Behind them, the Hulk has bounded back onto the bridge, eyeing the commotion around him. 

"Loki can't breathe!" Thor snaps, rising to his feet. "Heimdall, Korg, get my brother on that ship and into the medical bay. Brunnhilde, you and I will finish this. I need you to go into Asgard's vaults..." 

Their voices fade out as Loki is lifted into the air by the rock-like creature of Korg, who carries him hurriedly onto the ship with Heimdall following close behind. Korg moves quickly, running through several halls and seating areas until he gets to a privately accessed bay-- a tiny, dingy room lined with medical tools and monitors, and rests Loki's agonized form on a table, where the god gasps for breath, wheezing, his mouth opening and closing painfully. 

"Don't move too much," The stone being remarks as helpfully as possible. "We don't know where that sword's lodged and what kind of blood fountain it might let loose." 

Loki closes his eyes, gritting his teeth in pain, his knees rising on the table with the agony coursing through him. 

"He needs imaging, stat!" Someone shouts, and Loki recognizes through the fog the voice of Bruce Banner, hurrying into the tiny old room, shirtless and wearing only a ripped pair of jeans, the green tint draining from his skin. 

"Ah, and who are you?" Korg asks. "Are you a doctor?" 

"I have doctorets in nuclear physics, radiation, and biochemistry," The other man replies, speaking hurriedly. "Are there any bio-scanners in here that could differentiate between the human body and a foreign object?" 

"Yeah I think we got some random tech lying around here," Kork mumbles, gesturing to the boxes and bins around them. "I could sort through some, if ya like." 

"Please, doctor," Loki gasps from below. "I know we have had our differences. But please..." 

"You're Thor's brother and I look after that guy, all right?" Bruce replies. "Don't worry about any of that now. Korg, hand me that scanner. No, that one." 

Loki lies on the table, blood steadily pooling out between his fingers, as Bruce readies the scanner above him and runs it over the god's side. There is beeping, and a virtual map of the god's blood vessels and arteries run across the screen. 

"Well, it missed the hepatic vein," Bruce murmurs, scrolling through the scan. "It looks like it's between the fifth and sixth rib." The doctor leans forward, staring into Loki's wide, blue eyes. "Loki, I'm going to have to pull the sword out. There will be some bleeding but not a lot, you're lucky. However, this will most likely cause a tension pneumothorax. Air will enter the lung and not be able to escape. I'm going to clamp off the wound as fast as possible and apply pressure, but then you're going to have to bear with me. I can relieve the pressure of air in the lung by inserting a needle in the top of your chest. If I don't act quickly, the build up of air will put pressure on your heart." 

Bruce pauses, reconsidering something. "But...you are a god. It's possible you're heart can take the pressure and such action would be unnecessary-" 

"Do what you have to do," Loki chokes out, bent around the pain of the wound. "My child is not yet a god. It cannot survive if my heart stops beating. It needs my oxygen." 

"You're-you're what?" Bruce stammers, taking a step back, visibly shaken. 

"Oh hey man, you're pregnant?" Korg speaks up from behind him. "Do you lay eggs like Meik?" 

"I am Jotun," Loki gasps, closing his eyes for a breath. "My species is intersex. Now, please doctor, relieve the pressure on my lung. You will have my loyalty, I swear it." 

"You're pregnant," Bruce manages, his eyes wide and unblinking, staring into space. "Okay, okay, okay. What-um...how...how long have you known? Wait, how pregnant are you?" 

"I am nearly four months, doctor," Loki manages through gritted teeth. "And I have done everything I can to make sure this baby survives. Please..." 

"Uh, okay," Bruce murmurs, nodding, the shock taking over, setting him into auto-pilot as he gathers gauze and bandages, a needle from a box and sets them beside Loki on the table. "Okay, Loki, I am going to act fast. You want this to work so no blood flow is stopped to the fetus. So it's going to hurt." 

Loki nods, clamming his eyes shut, biting down on his lower lip, as Bruce Banner readies his hands around the blade of the sword. With one yank he removes it, and blood gushes from the open wound, as Loki gasps for breath, an awful gurgling sound is made as air flows into his wound, and his eyes shoot open wide, as Bruce presses gauze down over the wound. 

"Hold here," He instructs Korg, who presses down on the gauze, as Loki gasps and wheezes for air below them. 

"Okay, okay," Bruce is murmuring, readying the needle, and pulls aside the top of Loki's suit to find the upper lobe of his lung beneath his ribs. With a hard stab, he jams the needle into Loki's chest as the god cries out, and releases the valve on the needle. Instantly, air flows through the tube, and the dark-haired god relaxes, breath flowing through him. 

"I'll need to stitch that up once the blood flow stops," Bruce states, as there is the shudder of the engines, and at the motion of the ship taking off there is the sound of Thor and Brunnhilde rushing into the med bay. 

"Brother!" Thor cries, looking at the form of Loki before him; the bloody gauze in Korg's hand, the discarded sword, the needle protruding from his chest. 

"He's alright, he's okay," Bruce assures them hurriedly, gesturing backwards. "A tension pneumothorax, I got it under control-" 

Before he can speak, Thor has wrapped the other man in a hug, squeezing him tight, before dropping him back down and patting Bruce's bare arms fondly. 

"And Asgard?" Loki asks from the table, breathing shallowly and slowly, pain still tinging each movement. Thor moves forward, reaching out, and taking Loki's hand. That one gesture, gathering Loki's hand in his own, is so intimate that for a moment, neither one breathes or moves. 

"Asgard is lost," Thor finally replies softly. "Ragnarok. It was the only way to stop Hela's power from growing." 

Loki nods, closing his eyes. His other hand rests atop his abdomen, and at the sight, Thor's eyes widen, and he turns back to the other Avenger. 

"Banner, what about the baby?" 

"Oh, uh," Bruce steps forward, scanning Loki's lower abdomen. He reads the beeps of the machines, showing him the pumping arteries, the pulsing blood flow. "Strong fetal heart tones, healthy blood flow. Unharmed. Perfectly safe." 

Loki exhales, his hand relaxing within Thor's palm, and Thor smiles, the expression darting across his cheeks. 

"What-what is Jotun?" Bruce asks suddenly behind them. "A species? He's adopted, sure, right, I remember, but from where-" 

"Bruce, Korg," Brunnhilde interrupts, stepping forward to rest a hand on Banner's shoulder. Her wide, deep brown eyes lay focused on the two men before them: the injured Loki, who lies with his blue eyes open, gazing into Thor's, his hand resting on his ever-so-slightly distended abdomen, the blood clotted off in the gauze between his ribs, and Thor, who leans forwards against the table, Loki's hand cradled in his own. 

"Let's give them a minute," She says softly, and Bruce's eyes widen, mouth falling open, as Brunnhilde practically drags him out backwards through the door, Korg following happily behind.


	13. Chapter 13

"Loki," Thor murmurs, dropping his brother's hand as though embarrassed, lowering his eyes. "I told you to stay back, to stay out of the fighting-" 

"The dead army was pushing past the ranks and headed to board the ship," Loki counters, his features still pale and twisted with pain, swallowing hard as he looks up at his brother. "What would have had me do, Odinson? Let the people we came to save die?" 

Thor looks tortured by the question, lowering his head, as Loki takes a deep breath, his palm spreading across his lower abdomen. 

"I was terrified," He whispers, his voice soft, just for Thor. "I have never known fear like that."

"This has changed you," Thor responds, a teasing smile on his lips, keeping his eyes downcast. Loki glances over at the blonde, short-haired man beside him. 

"It has changed you too," He whispers. "Brother, I wanted to do this alone. I wanted to do this alone so that I could know that I could. But you are here. And I will need your help. This child will need your help." 

Thor looks up, his eyes stormy, meeting Loki's sharp gaze. The two men stare at one another, forced to confront so many nuanced issues, fears, insecurities, anxieties, and unresolved emotions in ways they had never imagined. 

"I'm going to be a father?" Thor asks, the words warm, and he smiles to himself, shaking his head as though he never believed the day would come. 

"Yes, I believe that's how it works," Loki replies, and attempts to sit up, wincing instantly, and right away Thor is there, placing his hands on Loki's shoulders, lowering him gently back down. 

"No, no, you have two major puncture wounds," The god says, his brow furrowed with worry as he scans Loki up and down. "And I want Banner to come in and check to see if the wound has clotted-" 

"I am a god, Thor," Loki remarks, although his teeth are gritted in pain, sweat beginning to pepper his brow. "We heal faster than the mortals you are accustomed to." 

"The baby needs your blood," Thor states firmly, cutting Loki off, his bright blue eyes boring into the other man. 

"Dr. Banner will have plenty of questions," Loki murmurs, lowering his head back down, and Thor nods in agreement. 

"Yes, but ignore him. He's never been off Earth before, much less in alien ship with men made out of rocks or bugs with knives for hands," Thor says, a smile forming on his face. "Give him a chance, Loki. Perhaps he will surprise you." 

Loki sighs heavily, nodding, and Thor beams with delight. He slides open the medic door, and shouts out into the hallway. "Banner! He's all yours!" 

Bruce appears a few moments later, having found a loose, cotton shirt somewhere, the shock and surprise still swimming in his wide eyes. Loki clenches his jaw, keeping his eyes on the ceiling, as Thor grasps his friend's shoulder, holding him in place. 

"Loki may be adopted but he is of Asgard," He tells the other man firmly, his voice low and gruff. "You take care of him, and that child." 

"Yeah," Bruce replies, brow furrowed, still struggling to discern the relationship he is bearing witness to. "You have my word." 

Thor nods, satisfied. "I have to go check the ship," He tells Loki, who nods, his jaw still set, as Thor sets off, and Bruce approaches the table, inspected the sticky, bloody gauze around Loki's ribs. 

"The lung will scar itself over on it's own. In the mean time I'll close this up and remove the tube," Bruce explains, rooting around in a bin for antiseptic and stitching supplies. So..." He begins, removing the gauze. "How long have you been able to...conceive?" 

Loki blinks, grinding his teeth, but he gives in, following Thor's advice. "Since I was born," He replies carefully, keeping his tone neutral. "My species is of an adjacent realm to Asgard-- Jotunheim. Here, they are called Frost Giants." 

Bruce listens as he wipes Loki's raw wound with antiseptic, and Loki barely flinches. Bruce begins to thread the torn flesh back together. 

"The Frost Giants were defeated by Odin in a great war thousands of years ago," Loki continues, his eyes gazing up at the ceiling. "Either to use as a future peace treaty, or perhaps just a stolen relic, Odin found me abandoned as an infant. The king of Jotun, Laufey, had given birth to me, but I was too small. A runt. Odin took me in, lied to me, combed me for the crown." 

"Seems like you should be more angry at the giant guy," Bruce remarks, listening with his brow furrowed. Perhaps he is just starting to understand Loki, this man whose motivations he never knew, his past had remained a mystery. 

"I killed him," Loki murmurs in response. 

Bruce pauses, then shakes his head, continuing. "How...how long have you know you were pregnant? Have you been getting any medical care?" 

Loki shifts his neck at the other man's questions, swallowing. "I've known since Sakaar, when I first landed. It was about three months ago. You were still a beast." 

Bruce makes a face, cutting the end of the thread of stitches with a knife. 

"And no, I could not risk it," Loki admits, somewhat quietly. "That scan was the first one I've gotten." 

Bruce turns, leaning forward now to grasp the tube he has secured in Loki's chest. 

"Well," He remarks. "You'll be pleased to know that your fetus appears healthy. I'm not sure what to expect for a god, or Jotun or whatever, but everything is as it should be. It's active, as it should be. You'll be able to feel it soon." 

Loki's eyes go distant, imagining, and in that moment Bruce yanks the tube from Loki, who grunts in pain, as Bruce uses a piece of gauze to staunch the small flow of blood. 

"Thor should be very happy too," Bruce continues, not looking at Loki as he turns away from the table. "Maybe the baby will inherit his hair." 

Loki looks up, his blue eyes shining, but the other man has already turned away, exiting the room. Loki lies for a moment, collecting his breath, until a laugh breaks through his throat, lighting up his thin face.


	14. Chapter 14

The lights have faded on the Sakaarian ship as Loki wanders through the bridge, his cape brushing the ground beneath him. The great expanse of the galaxy shimmers before them, a million billion stars twinkling across the ever-expanding universe. The realms simmering before them, and at the tips of the god's fingers. Loki stands, watching for a moment, as the ship glides forward on its march towards Earth, before turning, approaching the chair facing the sky. 

"Can't sleep, lackey?" 

Loki's mouth twists upwards is a half-smile at the Valkyrie's question, strolling forward to see the strong woman seated on watch duty to his left, polishing her blade, a bottle of liquor perched beside her on the chair. 

"We all have our burdens," He muses softly, and Brunnhilde looks up, her dark eyes staring firmly at the dark-haired man. 

"Yours grows by the day," She states, turning back to her sword, as Loki jerks his head to glance down at her, his eyes shining in the dim light, his right hand raising up tenderly to rest on the now-noticeable bump that has risen just above his waistline. 

The talk among the Asgardians grows louder and more free-spirited by the day, as they gossip to one another about which lay could have resulted in a surprise pregnancy for the ever-slippery god of mischeif. His true parentage now seems stained upon his body like the true blue-tint of his skin. When he transforms himself occasionally, appearing as a commoner, he hears the rumors that are silenced as soon as Thor appears, or once he lets his magic fall. None have suspected the god of thunder yet.

"This was not to which I referred," Loki responds to Brunnhilde tightly, his palm placed protectively, and the dark-skinned woman shrugs, uncorking her bottle of liquor and downing a swig. 

"If you want answers on what to tell the people, don't ask me," The warrior responds, leaning her head back against the smooth, alien metal headrest. 

"Are you not one of the people?" The god asks, tilting his head, to which Brunnhilde scoffs. 

"I've been gone since before you or your brother were born," She responds, her gaze unfocused, leveled out at the great, unfolding galaxy before them. "My people were all women. And they are all dead." 

"What would you have me do?" Loki asks finally, his voice growing soft. The Valkyrie looks back at him, raising her brows. 

"Stop pretending," She retorts sharply. "You want to be revered, you want to be loved. That's all you've ever wanted, have I got that right?" 

Loki's nostrils flare, his facial expression growing stoney, but Brunnhilde doesn't flinch. 

"You made them love you when you were dead," She points out. "But now you are alive, and the people have seen you for who you truly are. Someone who fought for them, who saved their lives. Pregnant, yes, but also their rescuer. They already have a ruler. They are just looking for people to trust." 

"You would have them trust this?" Loki asks, his voice tinged with bitter pain, as he raises his hand before her, letting his magic fade to reveal the blue sheen of color beneath the beige. 

"Let them see it all," She replies, barely glancing his way. "Because there is no point in hiding any longer."

Loki looks down, letting her words settle over him, deep in thought. Next to him, Brunnhilde takes another sip of her alcohol, her gaze growing faded. 

"And let's stop pretending this is about the people," She slurs softly, keeping her gaze forward. "There is only one person whose opinion has ever mattered to the great god Loki." 

Loki is taken aback by that, his eyes widening, but Brunnhilde only raises her sword, watching the starlight shine off the steel, signaling to him the conversation is over. The god steps back, moving away, off the bridge and back toward the private chambers, where himself, Thor, Banner, Heimdall and Korg have taken refuge. Through the odd metal and glowing corridors he finds a heavy doorway, and pushes open the door slowly, slipping inside. 

He approaches the wide bed carefully, unclipping his cape and setting it aside on a chair, before stepping up onto the mattress and rumpled sheets, laying down across from the one man who matters. 

He sleeps deeply, but when Loki reaches out, resting his arm against the other gods, the blonde, newly-short-haired man stirs, his brow furrowing, pressing his grizzled cheek into the pillow as he blinks open his eyes, bleary with sleep. 

"Hmm? Wha- what is it?" Thor mumbles, voice thick and groggy. 

Loki reaches up his hand into Thor's field of vision, showing him the ice blue skin, the ingrained patterns swirling up his forearm. Thor gazes at the arm, staring at the hand as though unsure of what to make of it, before he takes Loki's hand, sliding his fingers through the other man's, interlocking their hands. 

"Go to sleep, brother," Thor murmurs, closing his eyes, already drifting back to sleep. Loki exhales softly, watching Thor already beginning to snore, and a faint smile dances on his thin cheeks. And, closing his eyes, for the first time in days, the god sleeps.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, what do you want me to do?" 

"Charter a course that gets us to Earth, sooner rather than later," Thor states, strolling around Banner as they stand on the bridge. 

"Without going through any of the major systems," Loki adds from the other side of the controls, crossing his arms, facing away from the scientist. 

"Without-? What major systems? Why?" The doctor asks, spinning on his heel from one god to the other, an obvious question on his lips. But Thor doesn't answer, he only stares at Loki in fellow confusion, brow furrowed. 

"The Grandmaster is not the only being across the stars with whom I fell out of favor," Loki responds flatly, keeping his face impassive. "And I suspect bringing me back to Earth will not be met with a parade." 

"Uh, yeah," Bruce replies, and Thor nods slowly, his blue eyes moving from the dark-haired god to his fellow Avenger. 

"Major systems like Xandar should be avoided," He tells Banner. 

"Hala, Titan, Morag, Soverign, Vanaheim," Brunnhilde adds from behind them. "It will take us months to get through the galaxy while avoiding them all." 

"Months?" Thor asks, his gaze growing alarmed as he looks from Loki, who stares only at the floor, and then to Brunnhilde, Bruce, and Heimdall.  
"How many months?" 

"At least eight," Heimdall reports, his voice low and deep. "Possibly more." 

"We have enough provisions to last us two years," Brunnhilde states, calmly moving around to swipe through the onboard screens. "The people will be fine." 

"That's not what he's worried about," Bruce murmurs, his dark brown eyes locked on the form of the god of mischief, who stands still and silent before them. After a heavy pause, Loki turns, lowering his arms and exiting the bridge, with Thor starting and following behind him rapidly. 

"Loki," Thor hisses, as soon as they are off in a side corridor, reaching out and grasping the other man's shoulder. "Loki, are you sure about this?" 

The dark-haired man stops, turning back to look up at his adopted brother, his clear blue eyes wide and shining. "No, Thor," He whispers back, his voice tight and thin. "But I do not have a choice." 

"Yes, you do," Thor argues, his voice strained. "If we make a direct path to Earth we'll be there in less than three months, and I have friends there, doctors. They can deliver the baby there instead-" 

"You think I want to risk this?" Loki hisses out, his brow creased and his eyes sharp and piercing into Thor. "You think I want to give birth on this ship with only Dr. Banner to supervise the safety of the child?" Loki' eyes grow wet, and he looks down and way from Thor, blinking hard as he takes a deep breath, gathering himself. "There was a reason I was hiding out on Sakaar, there was a reason I was disguised as Father on Asgard. He will find me." 

"Who? Who will find you?" Thor asks, his eyes wild, as Loki looks back at him, exhaling heavily, and the answer settles into Thor like cold water over his bones. "Thanos." 

"He told me there was no where I could not go," Loki responds. "No crevice, no barren rock where I could hide that he would not find me. He's mad, and he will not pause, no matter the circumstances." 

"I would protect you," Thor states, reaching out both hands to hold Loki's shoulders, looking into the other man's eyes with emotion shining on both of their lids. "I would protect the both of you." 

"It's safer this way," Loki replies slowly, his eyes not leaving Thor's. 

Thor looks back at the other man, conflicted and pained, his eyes sharp with fear and resignation, as Loki looks down, his brow furrowing, blinking rapidly. 

"I-I..." The other man murmurs, his hand fluttering up to his abdomen, resting on the crest of the slope of his stomach. 

"What is it? Loki, Loki are you alright?" Thor asks, adrenaline rushing through him, gripping Loki's other arm. "What's wrong?" 

Loki gasps, and with that exhale of breath a light smile begins to flutter across his face, making Thor freeze in place. Loki blinks, the smile growing wider, as he looks back his brother. 

"I can feel it," He whispers back, softly, and reaches over, taking Thor's wide hand, and rests his palm tenderly on the firm pattern of his suit, and presses Thor's hand gently down. There, beneath the god of thunder's hand, is the tremor of movement, little beats moving within Loki, little flutters of kicks. 

"It's moving," Loki breathes, the smile breaking across his cheeks, water shining on his lids, as though spellbound with both wonder and disbelief. Beside him, Thor gasps softly, moving his hand with the flickering of movement, and he looks back at Loki, a breathless grin breaking out across his bearded cheeks.

"It's moving," Thor whispers, and Loki nods, as the two men stand in astounded silence, feeling the little life that flickers from within.


	16. Chapter 16

"And remember how he just lifted the hammer, as though it was-" 

"Some kind of regular tool!" Banner eagerly recounts the tale, sitting on a sharply rectangular couch with a glass of liquor. 

"Yes, exactly!" Thor agrees, carrying a huge pint of beer, crossing from the bar area towards his friend. 

"Man, that guy is so smooth." 

"It comes with being able to phase in and out of every entrance," Thor agrees, taking a huge drink. 

"I wonder if he has finally started to start pursuing Wanda," Bruce muses to himself, shifting his glasses further up on his nose, as the God of Mischief passes through the entryway, his cape trailing behind him at the ankles, listening closely to his brother and Banner chatting in a casual way that Loki himself has never enjoyed. 

"They were practically having dates playing chess together when I left," Thor remarks, lounging backward on the couch. 

"Kind of how you used to wow Jane with your knowledge of the realms connected through the star systems in Yggdrasgil," Brice adds, laughter on his lips, chuckling. "Various planets interconnected with the power of the bifrost." 

"Wow, yes," Loki speaks up then, stepping further forward into the room, keeping his head held high, chin up, his expression stoic and impassive. "I don't believe I have heard that pick up line before, dear brother." 

"Oh come on, the story of how magic became science," Bruce continues, then stops mid-swallow, his lips pressed to the edge of his glass, suddenly taking in the way Thor's face has frozen into a mix of regret, horror, and humiliation, as the dark-haired god stands slightly behind them to the side, his pale blue eyes, the color of frost, gazing pensively out at the other man, a mix of hurt, vindication, and anguish swirling in his eyes. 

"If this part of the ship is reserved for celebrating past conquests with elixir then I shall retire for the evening," Loki announces, his fingertips raising to brush the upper part of his sloping abdomen as he turns abruptly, leaving the room in a swollen hush of silence. 

Thor's tired blue eyes see the form of his brother and lover disappear into the doorway, his face falling under the eyes of his friend. Without speaking, the blonde haired god swallows his drink and stands, following the other god out through the doorway. 

\----- 

Loki is standing at the edge of the bed, unlacing the bonds of straps around his wrists, when he hears Thor's footsteps. He looks up, preparing his face, and gazes back at the dark-blonde haired man stoicly. 

"Done drowning your sorrows?" The dark-haired man asks flatly. 

Thor doesn't answer, he continues walking forward until he reaches Loki's shoulders, holding him carefully, until he raises his hand, smoothing his palm up Loki's neck and to his cheek, stroking his brother's chin, tenderly, gingerly. His eyes score Loki's face, charting him, absorbing the reflections of light in his eyes and the emotion swarming below his eyes. He pauses, watching as Loki leans forward, his chin reaching outwards, towards the tender, caressing touch, his lips inching closer and closer, their breath held in their throats, their eyelids batting, and finally, finally, finally... they kiss. 

It is slow and careful at first, delicate, as though each men are potentially breakable, their hold on one another fragile. But Loki leans in, giving into all his desires, his tongue moving further, passionate, pushing further, and Thor responds, cradling Loki's cheek with one hand, bringing the man's hips closer to his own with the other. They kiss deeply, ardently, with the vigor of a thousand lifetimes lost and a thousand words unsaid and a thousand heartbreaks that cracked and re-healed and cracked and scarred again. Pain rolls through them and off of them, and with it joy, and euphoria, and relief. 

Thor rakes his hands through Loki's hair as Loki moves his hands across Thor's arms, feeling the shape of his limbs, his muscular form, his body moving against his own. They moan with pleasure, breathing heavily, panting, desperate and filled with longing. Thor pulls down Loki's pants, moving them down his legs, pushing him carefully backwards onto the dresser and against the wall, while Loki yanks down Thor's trousers, making sure he's hard and ready, leaning back from Thor's lips so his mouth traces down along his neck, his kisses soft and caring. 

He moves into Loki gently, his movements slow and careful, his mouth centimeters away from Loki's as they breathe in unison, as the other god gazes into Thor's piercing blue eyes, as they arch their necks upwards, as Thor pushes deeper, thrusting, and Loki embraces him, holding him closer, pushing him towards him, further, further, further. More, more, more. Thor pants, sweat shines across his biceps, forearms, and brow, and Loki reaches up, clutching the sides of Thor's face, cradling his temples, holding him close, pressing their foreheads together. 

They gasp and pant, they move together, they breathe and exhale, they gaze at one another, they move in sync, they are music to one another. When they both come they ride out the wave of euphoria and relief, they ride through the wave together, coasting down towards Earth in each other's arms, cradled against one another's chest. 

Panting, Thor runs his thick hands through Loki's wavy, black curls. 

"You're my only," He pants, his eyes roaming his brother's face. "My only." 

Loki nods, a small smile moving across his face, leaning into Thor's touch, the tender movements of his hands. He moves his own hands downward, pressing the sides of his ribcage. 

"Is it moving again?" Thor asks, a smile lighting across his face. 

Loki nods. "Kicking me," He murmurs. 

Thor reaches out, touching the space beside Loki' hand, feeling the fluttering that moves against their hands and palms. "Kicking me too," He laughs. 

"I believe it is happy," Loki whispers. "And all I want is to keep our child safe and happy." 

"You are," Thor murmurs, pressing his lips to his brother's once more. "And we will."


End file.
